No-one else's
by GiratinaZer0
Summary: You were his, and no-one else's. You just didn't know it yet. Yu-Gi-Oh! All series x Reader. Requests accepted, and kinda hoped for. . .
1. Quattro Arclight: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal

_Tell me again, was it love at first sight?_

No, not really. Only mild interest.

_When I walked by and you caught my eye. _

You yourself hadn't caught his eye. No, it was your actions that accomplished that task.

You didn't squeal

You didn't bow.

You didn't offer him anything.

Just politely asked him to move his ongoing interview off the sidewalk, so you could reach work on time. Couldn't afford being late.

That was something he'd never seen before. He was a star, the best Duelist in the world (according to himself). You were just some girl, exactly like all the others, but completely different.

You were supposed to squeal.

You were supposed to bow.

You were supposed to. . . propose, or something.

You were supposed to **worship** the very **ground he walked on.**

A day or so after that chance meeting, you met once again, this time in the library where you worked. He'd strode confidently up to the desk, demanding your name. So you told him.

He came back the day after that, demanding you showed him a certain book.

And again, the day after that (he'd never been much for reading, but kinda wanted your attention).

On your days off, he always found you.

Any other girl would've either been overjoyed at this, or annoyed. But you were completely different, and all these encounters led to a close friendship. Over the years, you two grew inseperable.

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

Quattro jolted awake at that lyric. "Sh-shaddup! I'm not in love with her!"

Trey looked up from his tea-pouring.

"Are you dreaming of Miss {Name} again~?"

Quattro's face flushed as he ripped off his headphones. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, listening to a song you both loved.

"Pfft, no! Why would I dream about someone like **her?!** . . . . . I'm going for a walk."

"Miss {Name} is at her favorite café today."

Quattro pretended not to hear.

He strode confidently through the streets, ignoring the fangirls, focused entirely on you. Not wanting to listen to his younger brother, Quattro started his search for you at the park.

Nope.

Library maybe?

Nope.

Okay okay, the café.

**Yes. **

There you were, in your favorite outfit, at your favorite table, with your favorite book and your favorite drink. It was only now that his nerves hit him like a brick wall.

And man, did it **hurt. **

You might reject him.

You might unfriend him.

Worse, you might **duel **him. And **win. **

No, not now, not gonna walk away.

One chance.

Only chance.

Not gonna ruin it.

Mustering all the courage he could, Quattro stepped over to you, snatching your reading material away. Trying to ignore the intense heat rushing to his face, he stated quite loudly, "I love you. Go out with me."

_Smile, because you're the deer in the headlights. _


	2. Pharaoh Atem: Yu-Gi-Oh! Original Series

He didn't want to hurt you.

Not in the slightest.

And yet, that seemed to be the only option.

The Pharaoh stood quietly in his ancient robes, weighing his options. Step through this translucent door and return home, or return to the Puzzle he'd been trapped in for three thousand years, simply to remain in your presence. His amethyst orbs desperately searched your face, wanting to know if you wished for him to remain.

It was in your eyes that he found his answer.

He allowed you to embrace him for one fleeting moment. Your name whispered past his lips, along with the beginning of another word, one you didn't want to hear. As tears dripped down your face and your grip on him tightened, you managed to choke out a single sentence.

"If all you have to say is goodbye, don't say anything at all."

It was into the ensuing silence that Atem's comforting warmth disappeared.

Forever.


	3. Trey Arclight: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal

You couldn't help but gape as you opened the hospital room door. It was so different from what you were used to seeing. The walls were a boring, pale blue, and the floor was a hard tile. The far wall was a floor-to-ceiling window, but you couldn't see much from the bed. You continued glancing around, trying to avoid eye contact with the boy in the center of the room.  
>"{Name}", you're here!"<br>Trey Arclight, your best friend, grinned at you. His pink hair was brushed neatly, his eyes glimmered. In fact, he looked completely normal.  
>Except for the bandages wrapped around his torso, all the way up to his shoulders.<p>

You could only smile weakly as you handed him your gift; a dozen red roses, his favorite flower. Trey squeaked as he gently took them from you, burying his face in them to inhale their scent. Your eyes remained locked on the window, but you didn't see anything. The colors of the outside world blurred with the reflected colors of the hospital room as you tried not to cry. Guilt felt like it was crushing your very soul; Trey had been protecting you, and that was why he was here.

Trey was your best friend, and he meant everything to you, maybe even a bit more. So of course, when you'd learned that he needed to collect these weird 'Number' cards, you decided to help. If he'd known, he would've tried to stop you, keep you from getting involved. So, you didn't tell him.  
>Every week you'd leave any collected 'Numbers' on his doorstep. You didn't know what they did, or why they were needed. But that didn't matter, because they were important to Trey, and you wanted him to have anything he needed. Eventually, you got tangled up with a group of underground Duelists, and things took a turn for the worse. They'd jumped you before your deck was ready, and you would've lost a lot more than just that duel if Trey hadn't stepped in.<p>

"{Name}, are you okay? I can call a nurse if you're not feeling well. . . " Trey's bright emerald eyes bore into you, in a way that made you feel like you were the only girl on Earth. It was like he could read you, any thoughts you had, any emotions flowing through you. You shook your head, pulling a chair up next to him.  
>"Nah, I'm fine. But hey, you seem good too. When're ya gettin' out?"<br>Trey grinned. "I'm supposed to be released next month, but my brothers have been trying to get me out next week. Quattro's been trying to charm all the nurses."  
>You couldn't help but smile. Quattro was an interesting person, no doubt. All of the Arclights were. But Trey was the one who really held your attention.<br>You glanced at your watch before smiling at your friend once more.  
>"I need to get going. I'll be back tomorrow, though."<br>"Bye, {Name}~"

True to your word, your were back the next day. This time, you brought pink roses.

The day after that, they were orange.

And then they were yellow.

White.

Blue.

By the time the Arclights had gone to pick up their youngest brother, you'd filled his room with roses of every color possible, and even a few that weren't. Quattro's jaw nearly hit the floor when he stepped in, and Quinton couldn't help but smile. You were flitting around the room, rearranging the flowers, rambling on about one thing or another while Trey watched you. Upon noticing the older boys, you stopped and blushed, realizing how odd this might look. Not even an overly-attached girlfriend would've brought this many flowers. And yet here you were.

Quinton smiled at you as if he knew something.  
>"{Name}, it's good to see you. I assume you brought all these flowers?"<br>Trey spoke up as he climbed out of bed.  
>"She did, aren't they beautiful? {Name} has been here every day, and she's been keeping me company while you were busy."<br>You flushed again, returning to the flowers.

Quattro helped you gather the roses, occasionally opening his mouth as if to say something. You had to make several trips to their car to load the bouquets, and he eventually spoke.  
>"Why did you bring so many?"<br>You froze, not really sure how to answer. Trey was your best friend; he was the first person to ever reach out to you, try to make you smile. He'd been by your side through everything; he was your everything.  
>And yet, the only thing you could say was, "He's important to me."<p>

The brothers let you ride home with them. Trey spent the whole ride gushing over all the flowers, and telling his siblings about all the nice things you'd done while he was bedridden.  
>You just stayed quiet.<br>Upon arriving at their mansion, you insisted on being the one to help Trey to his room. As you assisted him in climbing the red-carpeted stairs, you could hear Quattro and Quinton downstairs.  
>"He'll want them in his room, so let's take them up now!"<br>"We're going to give him time alone with {Name}."  
>"But whyyyyyyyy?"<br>"There's something important they need to tell each other."

Trey's room was the exact opposite of the hospital.  
>Everything was colored with warm hues. Plush red carpet, warm pink curtains. Stuffed animals were piled in the corner of the room, obviously well-used. You helped Trey over to his bed, pulling back the fluffy pink blanket.<br>"Do you need anything? You like strawberry milk, right? Imma go getchu some."  
>Trey smiled at your eagerness to keep him happy. This was quite a role-reversal; usually he was the one keeping the smile on your face. He wasn't used to your fussing over him like a . . . housewife.<br>He reached out and grabbed your shirtsleeve.  
>"{Name}, I'd like to say something first."<p>

You turned, your [color] eyes meeting his emerald ones.  
>"Wassup, dude?"<br>You tried not to show it, but your heart was pounding. He made you nervous, he made you happy, all at once. He remained quiet for a moment, still keeping his grip on you.  
>"W. . . why did you. . . ah, why did you stay with me? And, all the flowers? Why?"<br>You shook your head. If you couldn't properly answer Quattro, you'd surely have issues with answering Trey. You cleared your throat, trying to voice your thoughts and feelings.

"You. . . um. See, you're my best friend. For the longest time, you were my only friend. You've been with me through everything, both good and bad. It's my fault you ended up in the hospital anyways. Seeing that happen, and knowing it was because of me. . . well, that hurt. A lot. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to make you better, I wanted you to smile."  
>Silently, you added, 'And I wanted you to love me.'<p>

And smile he did. Trey gently wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.  
>"{Name}, that was sweet of you. I'm glad you came to see me every day. But you didn't have to bring so many things, like you were trying to win me over. I was never mad at you, and I never could be."<br>You blushed, not really sure what to do. He had his arms around you, he was only inches away, he was right _there. . !_

You wrapped your arms around his neck, jerking him closer. You slammed your lips into his for the briefest of moments before letting go and backing away. He stood there, astonished. Who would've thought you would do something like that?  
>The silence was unbearable. So you broke it.<br>"AaahmigawshI'msosorryIshouldn'thavedonethatpleaseforgivemeIguessIshouldgohomenowsorry!"  
>He laughed. "{Name}, I just said I could never get mad at you. And I'm just guessing here, but you seem to. . ." he cleared his throat, face reddening. ". . . love me?"<br>You buried your face in your hands, muttering something that vaguely sounded like a yes.  
>He grinned, pulling your hands away.<br>"Well then. I love you too. So, shall we try that again?"

**(Aaahmigawsh. Trey is my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh boy, out of all of them. Can you tell?**  
><strong>Anyhoozle. I suffer from constant writer's block, so if you have any ideas, suggestions or requests, feel free to let me know! That'd be awesome, actually.)<strong>


	4. Jaden Yuki: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

"{Name}, how do you do this one?"

You glanced over to Jaden Yuki, who was glaring at the paper in his hands. The two of you sat on your bed in the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, studying hard for upcoming exams. You reached out and grabbed Jaden's paper, eyes darting over the troublesome problem. Jaden stared at you, trying to go unnoticed. He didn't really want to study, but you'd been offering tutoring sessions, and you were just so _pretty. . ._

"You'd activate Kunai With Chain at the start of the battle phase. Use it to switch Arcana Force EX into defense mode, and raise your Dark Horus' attack points by 500. Berserk Gorilla would be forced to attack your monster, and the rebound damage would win you the Duel." You shoved Jaden's paper into his face, snapping him out of his reverie. He glanced at his paper before looking at you. "Wow, you're fast." You shrugged. "Nah, you're just really slow. I finished that page an hour ago."

Jaden yawned, looking around for a clock. It was getting pretty late, and you two were still studying hard. He looked at you, brown eyes shining. "{Name}, can we take a break? Maybe go get a snack?" You glared at Jaden, or tried to. Even you were tired, and had trouble focusing your eyes. "No. You came to me wanting help, and you're not leaving until I know I've helped you. Now sit down and finish that page." You tossed his textbook at him, nearly hitting him between the eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am. . ."

The two of you remained in silence for a bit longer. On top of helping Jaden, you'd been helping other students too. You had lots of practice problems to grade, congratulatory notes for those kids who passed their tests, and then there was all your _own_ homework. . . You sighed. There hadn't even been enough time for you to eat. As your stomach began to grumble, Jaden looked up at you again. "Hey, {Name}? I'm done~ And while you're grading this, I'll go get us something to eat!" You opened your mouth to protest, but Jaden had already darted from the room. You couldn't help but chuckle at the cute brunet. Oh well. Better grade those papers. You placed a hand over your mouth to cover your yawn, and then reached for Jaden's finished papers.

"{Name}, I'm back! I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got-"

Jaden stared around the room. Wow, you guys had made a mess. Papers all over the floor, socks and shoes had somehow ended up on the nightstand, was that a pen in the ceiling. . .? In the middle of the mess was you, your soft {color} hair spread around your head like a halo. You'd fallen asleep, leaving Jaden's papers ungraded and your homework unfinished. The boy smiled at you; it was rare to see the stoic {Full Name} so peaceful. After quietly setting down the snacks he was holding, Jaden picked you up off the floor. He stepped over the fallen textbooks and gently placed you in your bed before kissing your forehead.

"Goodnight, {Name}. Thanks for the help~"

You sat up the next morning in a panic. You hadn't finished your homework! You hadn't finished helping Jaden! And your room was so mes-

Clean.

What?

You climbed out of your bed, glancing cautiously about the room. There was nothing on the floor except your rug. Everything had been cleaned and straightened; your Obelisk Blue coat hung on your door, your deck was on your nightstand, your backpack was at the end of your bed. You opened your bag and flipped through your binder, trying to determine if you had time to finish working before classes started. A note fell out of your bag, and you picked it up to read. The handwriting was messy, but very obviously Jaden's.

_'{Name},_

_ Thanks for the help yesterday! I'm sure I'll pass now, thanks to you. Since you fell asleep,_

_ I finished your homework for you, and cleaned your room too. Hey, you've got a free hour_

_ after your fist class, right? Meet me in the cafeteria, and we'll get ice cream! Just my way of thanking you~_

_ - Jaden'_

You had to smile at the earnesty of his tone. Now looking forwards to your day, you quickly dressed and headed to class. You'd definitely study with Jaden again.


End file.
